Leon Black
Backstory Leon was born in Canalave City of the Sinnoh region. His father was a sailor and his mother was an accountant. Leon's father was never really around seeing as he worked til late at night, or sometimes he had to sail somewhere and wouldn't be seen by his family for months at a time. Leon grew up watching a lot of television; especially standup routines from his favorite comedians. He always wanted to be a famous comedian and would do show in his hometown whenever there was an open mic night at the local comedy club. When he reached the age of 13, he got his first Pokemon. It was a gift from his father, who was, at that time stationed in the Unova region. It was a Scraggy which he named Vergil. When he reached the age of 17, he thought it was about time he got out of Canalave and go out into the unknown, spreading laughter wherever he went. After traveling across the Sinnoh region, Leon set out to the Kanto region, where he met Thomas Price. After teaming up to defeat a biker gang that was harming passersby on Cycling Road, they decided to travel together and they soon became best friends. Now that the two have done all they wanted to and have seen all they wanted to see in the Kanto region, and they are headed for the Tatsu region to see some new sights and maybe share a few laughs along the way. Personality Leon is a very outgoing young man who often puts his friends in a fit of laughter. He has a tendency to be a bit cocky, but always comes out on top. Whenever someone is in need, he tries to help, but depending on the problem, can sometimes give horrible advice or do more damage than good. Often laid back, Leon can be sometimes mildly angered out of frustration. Attitudes towards things and people Leon gets along with most people, but when frustrated, he can become rather angry. He always gets the attention of the crowd whether he is doing a show or if he is just telling a funny story at a party. He has an undying and unconditional love for his Pokemon and he takes excellent care of them. When around women, he can always talk very calmly and smoothly to them, but can never bring it upon himself to take the conversation anywhere but just a friendly chat. Behaviors and habits *He can become mildly frustrated at times. *He can be lazy at times. *He carries a hand-held video game that he often is seen playing. Appearance Leon has blond hair and is 5'8" tall. He wears black skinny jeans, a black v-neck t-shirt, black shoes, and a gray hoodie. Pokemon Scrafty "Vergil" : Leon's first Pokemon and pokebro. Given to him by his father at age 13. Leon named him Vergil. Mime Jr. "Dexter" : At a comedy club in Jubilife City where Leon was performing one evening, one of the acts before his was a Mime Jr. named Dexter. During Leon's routine, a member of a local gang started causing trouble and, with the help of his Seviper, tried to hold a robbery. Angered that his act had been interrupted, Leon sent out Vergil to make quick work of the hoodlum and his Pokemon. After the battle, Leon picked up the mic and just finished his routine where he left off which, even though the crowd didn't enjoy this abrupt return to comedy, Dexter the Mime Jr. found the quick and seamless change hilarious and wanted to join Leon on the road. Houndour "Snoopy" : After a show one night at a club in Saffron City, Leon was walking back to his hotel when he heard some whining up ahead. When he looked to see what it was, it was a Houndour sitting in a box on the sidewalk that read "Free Houndour Puppy." Leon took it in as his own Pokemon and named him Snoopy. Sneasel "Sasha" : Leon found his Sneasel in a most peculiar place; the Viridian Forest in the Kanto region. Sneasel had been beaten and left behind by his trainer. After taking care of the Sneasel over night, Sneasel decided to join Leon on his journey. Leon named her Sasha. Terms of use Leon Black is the creation of TrainDozer and can be used by anyone in canonical works as long as credit is given to TrainDozer. Category:Submitted characters